


Drugs and Candy

by gee_the_ripper



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, One sided, Song fic, drugs and candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gee_the_ripper/pseuds/gee_the_ripper
Summary: You and me are like drugs and candy,and I don't wanna give it upJalex song fic based off drugs and candy by all time low





	Drugs and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short, its the first thing I'm posting here so I didn't want to whip out the novels just yet.  
> Thought this was alright when I first wrote it but looking back its a bit shit, sorry.

_I can't take another hollow-point conversation_

Yet another night when Alex was trying to forget the words Jack had said. The words that left deep wounds that would hurt for hours. The type of words that would leave lasting damage.

_It's getting harder to fake_

Alex knew. Knew that he had to hide his thoughts before Jack found out. Jack didn’t want love. Jack would leave if love's involved.

_The sound of you, an outlasting vibration_

_There's something I can't shake_

Alex felt like the words would repeat in his head for hours after.

“I don’t do love Alex, you know that”

Jack’s emotionless voice. Not noticing how Alex’s breathing pattern had shifted, how he had clenched his fists.

“It’s fucking, you want it to go back to how it was before? I thought not. You _need_ me.”

Alex’s eyes had pricked with tears that he refused to let spill.

Now, he felt like he was alone in bed. Surrounded by Jacks warm embrace. Accompanied by Jacks breath tickling his neck. Alone but not. And he hated it, hated how he felt like he needed Jack.

_The sweetness of you on my tongue_

_I breathed you in, you filled my lungs_

He still remembered that first night.

Blunt nails on sweat soaked skin.

Soothing kisses pressed to damp hair.

Gasps and moans muffled with lips.

_A bitter taste, surrender waste_

_Another weakness_

Then there’s now.

Bruising hips. Claw like grip.

Kisses tainted with bitter alcohol.

Cries ringing through Jacks apartment.

_You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_Take one down for the young and easy (young and easy)_

But it was to late, Alex was too addicted.

He didn’t care about the pain, the blood, the scars. Jack could do whatever he wanted as long as he was doing it to Alex.

Alex was too dumb to realise what was happening until he couldn’t escape.

_You've got me out of my head_

_I fill this space in your bed_

_High on the beat of a breakdown_

Alex was crazy, that’s what everyone said. He was crazy for staying with a guy who only wanted his body. Who would only show him affection when Alex ran off. Tempting him back with promises of romantic dates and cosy nights in.

_'Cause you and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_

_And I don't wanna give it up_

Alex was stuck but he was happy about it.


End file.
